Django de los Muertos
Django de los Muertos (real name Django Diaz) (originally from El Tigre) is a skeleton boy from Miracle City, grandson of undead witch, Sartana de los Muertos. He is a secret member of The Gang, and an ally of Sector V. Nextgen Series Background Django Diaz was born in Pueblo de Niebla, a poor village where everyone was ill. Django was actually the most healthy-looking person in the village, which he assumes is because of his magic, which he keeps secret from the town. The children of his village liked to gather around and listen to Django's guitar songs. Django's best friend was a bedridden boy named Luviro, who lived alone in a decrepit house, and was the only one who knew of Django's magic. Django made up a song about a legend Luviro once told him. One day, a man named Carter Pewterschmidt came to the village and established himself as the "mayor", with grants from the World Government, to mine the land in search of the chemical that is intoxicating their village. Three years later, Carter posted flyers requesting "special volunteers." Django went to the factory and questioned Carter about this. Carter told Django about Lazarus and its healing properties. The chemical was rich beneath Niebla's soil, but it was tainted, resulting in everyone becoming sick. He showed Django the stone cube that was clogging the source of the Lazarus. He also confessed to Django that he had cancer, and his disease made him think of the plight of others. Django chose to reveal his powers and played a song that would make the stone rise out of the pit, allowing the Lazarus to flow greater. Upon learning he was a "wizard," Carter threw Django into the Lazarus, proclaiming that its healing properties would not appear without sacrificing a magic body. Django's body dissolved, leaving only bones. On the bridge between this life and next, the demon Lucifer spoke to him. Based on a deal he made with his grandma, Sartana of the Dead, he revived Django as a skeleton with a Mystic Guitar. Django rose out of the Lazarus Pit and demanded Carter to keep his promise and help the townspeople. Carter sent his Rancor to attack Django, and the resulted scuffle ended up outside, where Django was flown to the village. The people were terrified at the living skeleton. Carter ordered everyone to retreat to their houses while they drive the "demon" out. With his men surrounding Django, guns trained, the skeleton was ordered to leave. Django complied, and fled to Miracle City where his undead grandma lived. He lived with her for 30 years. Two years before the current time, Django went with his grandma to Cleveland, Virginia. While she visited the local witch-doctor, Django explored the town and found The Gang's hideout. He became friends with the four, even knowing he was a skeleton, and Kimaya Heartly promised to help if Django needed anything. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sector V gets captured by El Mal Verde when they were trying to spy on Sartana and Hannibal Roy Bean. Django helped free them from their cell, explaining that he hates Hannibal for wanting control of the city alongside Sartana, instead of her and Django by themselves. Having a strong dislike for grown-ups, he wanted to join the Kids Next Door, a kid organization that fights adults. Aurora agreed to let him be a part of their team if he helped them escape, but couldn't promise he would become an official operative, being dead and all. Django broke them free and allowed them to ride on his ghost train back to Cleveland. He promised Dillon that some friends of his were going to rescue Midna, whom was captured by Sartana and Hannibal. After Cheren Uno is transformed into a toy, and everyone forgets him, their conversation ends up rearranged as Django recaps they are a leaderless KND. He implies the idea he could be leader, but the friends turn that down. After they make it back to Cleveland, Dillon questions who Django will be staying with, since they won't stay nor let him in the treehouse tonight, and they make the unanimous "not it" vote that Dillon should look after him. Django stays at Dillon's house that night, eats the very old food in his fridge, and becomes acquainted with Danika. The next day, Django joins Sector V to Dressrosa, where they are attacked by Sector DR before being knocked out of the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.. Django and Harry Gilligan work together to battle Gladius. Django's guitar is taken by Gladius, who threatened to destroy it, but was saved by Harry, who returned it to Django, who finished Gladius with the Melodía de los Muertos. After Doflamingo's defeat, they all return to the Uno House and learn Nigel Uno was killed by the World Government. Django leaves them to reunite with his crew, to keep his promise of rescuing Midna. After Django explains his mission to The Gang, they agree to come with Django to Canyon of Miracles. The fight their way through the Brotherhood of Evil before they find Midna held captive by Jack Spicer. Django has his Skeleton Soldiers attack Jack's Jackbots while Rhyme rescues Midna, then they get away. Before they board Django's train, the boy looks in the distance to his hometown, and he continues staring that way as the train drives off. He thinks about what Kimaya said about if he needed anything from them. Django takes Midna back to the York House, and they're playing a game of poker when Sector V shows up. When Dillon fails to capture Midna inside the Spirit Ball, she and Django reenact the scene of when Nolan tried to capture Celebi, with Django playing Nolan. Midna pretends to be Darth Genious and crushes Django's neck. They allow Django to come with them to Twilight Town, but they first stop at Sector V's treehouse to meet Carol. After their meeting, Carol promises to rescue Mr. York from prison, while everyone else goes to Twilight Town. Django helps them get through the forest, then they arrive at the village. The group learns that Daphne Anderson, one of the World Leaders, rules this land, and Django agrees with Chris they could attack her. Aurora disapproves of the plan, much to the dismay of some. Later, Django watches as Dillon and Midna go to Minerva's Cathedral to face Daphne alone. He climbs on the roof and sings a "We are the Kids Next Door" song, before confirming to the others where Dillon's gone. He goes with Sector V to the cathedral, and when Django summons Skeleton Soldiers to fight the shadows, Daphne has the shadows possess the skeletons. Django is forced to banish the skeletons, and he then witnesses Sector V's teamwork in defeating Daphne. They go back to Shady Inn to rest for the "night." In the Lazarus Saga, Django is with The Gang at Cleveland Park. When Kimaya comes to sit beside him, he plays a song that puts Kimaya to sleep. He finds her sleeping form beautiful and contemplates his love for her as he falls asleep, too. Kimaya wakes them both up, and before long, The Gang is knocked out by Hayley Smith and captured by GUN agents. They are taken to G.U.N. H.Q., where Django and Leo (being a giant) are taken to a Testing Lab. He tries to yell for Kaleo to quit eating the sandwiches, which are filled with Tatababasco Sauce. The others rescue them, and Leo breaks open the machine holding the Mystic Guitar. As they escape the base, Django shrinks Kaleo to normal size so they can get on the Sandmobile. When Django questions Kimaya on her Keyblade, she mentions Pueblo de Niebla, which Django reveals as his home. Kimaya has a desire to go to Niebla, and the other Gang members agree to. After Django hears that milk bottles containing Lazarus are being shipped to stores, he ultimately agrees to take his friends to his town via the Ghost Train. They cross the coal mountain that blocks their way to Niebla, and Django bursts through the town's front gates with a coal truck. When townspeople come out to observe, Django tells them all his backstory. After he's finished, Carter appears, and he activates Kimaya's Sleeper to attack Django. Django is protected by Kami Heartly, distracting her while Django accompanies Haruka for a short time. After the control on Kimaya is broken, The Gang members regroup as the Spirit KND operatives who had arrived reveal Beat and Rhyme to be spirit kids as well. They later come up with a plan to lure Carter out of the Lazarus Plant while Kimaya sneaks in. Django believes the stone cube he levitated out of the pit 30 years ago was meant for Kimaya to read. Kimaya gets into the factory and comes out wielding two Keyblades, having awakened as a Light. Kimaya is left to fight and finish Carter while Django helps Ellen and Haruka fight Dale Gribble. When the battle is done, Kimaya is exhausted and taken up to Moonbase to heal. Django is at her bedside, playing music for her. In Seven Lights: The Last, Django bids Kimaya farewell as she goes to the First Dimension. Django is later brought by Nebula to Paradox Space on his request when he senses Kimaya's death. Sora, Karkat, and Feferi take him to the Land of Living Dead, where they find Kimaya's soul. Django completes their contract and revives Kimaya as an undead skeleton. Battles *Django vs. Rancor. *Django and Harry Gilligan vs. Gladius. *Invasion in Canyon of Miracles. *Sector V vs. Daphne Anderson. *Sector V vs. Team Rocket. *Django vs. Sleeper Kimaya. *Django and Kaleo vs. Carter Pewterschmidt. *Django, Haruka, and Ellen vs. Dale Gribble. *Django, Kimaya, and Sora vs. the Thirteen Xehanorts. *Django and Kimaya vs. Hat Kid and Philip Blakely. Relationships The Gang “…Hmph. Anything, huh? Right… because you’re all my ‘buds.’” -Django recalls Kimaya's words (src) Django met The Gang when he visited Cleveland, Virginia, and stumbled into their hideout. He became great friends with them, despite that he was a skeleton. The Gang promised that if Django needed anything, he could come to them. Kimaya Heartly Django has a crush on Kimaya, leader of The Gang, and Kimaya seems more fond of him than the others. Kimaya agreed to let Django revive her as an undead skeleton should she die. Sector V Django rescued Sector V from Sartana's dungeon, in return that they let him join their group. Django proves his loyalty by helping the sector in battle, and rescuing Midna for Dillon. He aims to join the Kids Next Door to fight adults. Appearance Django is a skeleton with swirly line designs on his skull, and glowing red pupils in black eye sockets. He wears a blackish-brown cowboy hat with an end curved up into a swirl, cut in a "V" at the top with a skull-and-crossbones. He wears a black-brown shirt with a red bandana, black cowboy boots, and gloves where his long boney claws stick out of the fingers. He carries his blackish-red Mystic Guitar on his back. Personality When he was alive, Django was a calm and kind boy who liked to play songs for his villagers. He possessed a cool aura, which he mostly shows with the girls. He felt bad for his bedridden friend, Luviro, whom Django trusts with the knowledge of his magic. Django felt suspicious when Carter Pewterschmidt came with the desire to mine their land for the toxic chemical. When he came to confront Carter, Django was trustful in his reasoning and believed his desire to help the village. But when he revealed his magic to unclog the Lazarus Pit, Carter betrayed and sacrificed Django for his own goals. When Django was revived as a skeleton and learned that Carter only desired the Lazarus from himself, Django developed a darker view of the world, namely adults. He complied with Carter's demand to leave the village, and Django's inability to physically feel anything, his dark feelings grew. He eventually gained a playful nature, but preferred chaos and mischief. Although he loves his grandmother, he was mad at her for thinking of sharing control of Miracle City with the Brotherhood of Evil. Django admires the Kids Next Door for going against adults. He still keeps a cool aura most of the time, but has very improper manners, as he made of mess of Dillon's food and bathroom while staying with him. The only new friends Django deeply cared for were The Gang, who befriended Django openly even in spite that he was a skeleton. When Kimaya told him that if he needed anything, he need only ask, Django internally desired for them to help get revenge on Carter. He kept this desire secret, for he wondered how far they would go for him. He also began to develop romantic feelings for Kimaya, but knew that it wouldn't work out. Powers Django wields a Mystic Guitar, a magical guitar made in the Underworld that allows him to awaken and control the dead. With this, he can also summon and control a ghost train, which can drive anywhere at high speed. As a skeleton, he is immune to most physical attacks and cannot be killed easily, and he can also stomach any kind of rotten food and savor its taste. Furthermore, he cannot feel physical feelings, and is immune to heat, cold, drowning, etc.. Weaknesses If his Mystic Guitar is destroyed, Django will disintegrate and be unable to return to the Mortal World until he fixes it. Stories He's Appeared *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Sector MG (Chapter 3) *Pirate Wars Trivia *His English name is Django of the Dead, but according to Gamewizard, "His Spanish name is so much cooler." Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Males Category:Hispanics Category:Magic Users Category:Allies Category:The Gang Members Category:Boogey Pirates Category:Revived Characters